Bestie Chat
by greysfull
Summary: LBD - In Episode 83, Lizzie tells Darcy, "I video conferenced with Charlotte." What was discussed during that conversation, which fell between the San Francisco tour and the epicness that is 83? I like to think that Lizzie and her Bestie had an interesting, revealing talk...


_So, in episode 83, after Darcy cuts short his costume theater portrayal of GiGi, Lizzie brings up a few options for Darcy to depict instead. She mentions a phone call with her dad, but quickly dismisses that, saying, "No. That would be weird." (Because, yes, little could be weirder than the guy you have the hots for pretending to be your father…). Then, Lizzie says, "I video conferenced with Charlotte," but before Darcy can respond or even react, Lizzie grimaces and cuts herself off with a terse, "No."_ _My little imagination has always run rampant with this; was Lizzie opposed to Darcy portraying Charlotte? Or, perhaps, was the content of the call inappropriate to share with Darcy?_

* * *

"Hey, there you are!" Lizzie chirps as Charlotte's face appears on her laptop screen. "Can you see me?" she waves and grins toothily at her webcam.

"Yes, yes, I see you. Back up a bit; I'm seeing more nostril then I should." Lizzie laughs and adjusts herself, and Charlotte approves, "_Much_ better."

"Sooo… what's new with you? Any exciting news at Collins and Collins?"

"Elizabeth Bennet."

Lizzie raises her eyebrows at the intense stare that Charlotte is beaming through the internet. "Yes, Charlotte Lu?"

"We are not here today to discuss Collins and Collins."

"Is that so, 'Ms. Lu'?" Charlotte's only response is a raise of her own eyebrows. "Fine. So what _are_ we here to discuss?"

Charlotte grins at her obvious prompt. "Well, Lizzie… I would love to hear all about how you enjoyed those 'unforgiving hills' on your San Francisco tour today."

Lizzie casts her eyes down for the merest of blinks - the smallest fraction of a second needed to hide her loss of composure from her lifelong best friend. "It was a lovely adventure. The city is breathtaking. I enjoyed seeing all the sights."

"I see."

Charlotte and Lizzie match gazes, both waiting to see who will break first.

After several seconds, the twinkle gleams in Charlotte's eyes, the smile itches at one corner of her mouth, and she blurts, "And the company? Were your tour guides 'lovely' as well?"

Lizzie again looks down, away from her friend's scrutiny. She picks at a speck of dust on her keyboard as she answers. "Yes. Yes, they were."

Charlotte gives her a moment to elaborate. When Lizzie does not, Charlotte asks, "Is that all I'm going to get here? I want some juicy details!"

Lizzie glances back to Charlotte. "What do you want me to say, Charlotte? Both Darcys were very pleasant. Very… amiable. Their company was the highlight of the day. GiGi was pure sweetness and energy and sunshine and kittens, and Darcy was…. I don't know. He was… Darcy. But different. Like 'new and improved' Darcy." Lizzie re-focuses on the keyboard dust. "God, Charlotte. Do we have to talk about this?"

"What, you mean emotions and feelings and opinions? Yes, it's a best friend requirement that we have honest discussions about those things."

"Emotions? I am not being emotional here. _Darcy_ is not an emotional topic for me."

"Okay."

Lizzie furrows her brows. "All you're going to say is "okay'?"

"Well, if there's nothing more that you have to say on the top-"

"If there's any emotion involved, it's pissed-off-edness!" Lizzie interjects, her voice rising. "Because I just don't get him! With the history between us, it totally annoys me that he can just be so damned _nice_ and so fucking _attractive_ all of the fucking time, Charlotte!"

Lizzie's hands pause in their flailing, and she freezes as Charlotte's mouth pops open. "Goddammit." Lizzie mutters as she slumps down in front of her computer, face burrowed in the nest of her arms.

Charlotte snickers, then softly asks, "Can we revisit that last statement, Lizzie? I believe you said that Darcy is 'so fucking… ' what was that word you used?"

"Attractive," Lizzie moans into her arms. "I can never un-say that, can I?"

"Nope."

Lizzie takes a deep breath, and raises her head to peer at Charlotte, smirking on her screen. "But I'm not wrong, am I? I mean, you know, he's a handsome guy, right? It's not just me! It's a fact. He's hot. Just because I find him to be really, exceptionally attractive doesn't mean I want to have his babies or anything. I'm just human, reacting to another profoundly good-looking, sexy person." Lizzie stops rambling and darts a slightly crazed look at Charlotte. "Do _you_ think he's attractive?"

"Well, of course. He IS. He's easy on the eyes… But." Charlotte studies Lizzie's flushed face before answering. "But, I have a feeling that your appreciation of his attractiveness might surpass the mere aesthetic notice that _I_ take of him."

"I am sure, though, if you could see him as I have recently, your appreciation would also transcend aesthetic levels. You haven't seen him here in San Francisco. He's so _comfortable_, and confident! It shows in his mannerisms, in the way he carries himself." Lizzie looks wistful, and Charlotte knows not to interrupt. "He looked so good today. Like inspiring-dirty-thoughts good, Charlotte. His hair was all mussed, and he has this jawline that is just _asking_ to be nibbled on. And don't even get me started on his bottom lip!" Lizzie braced her elbows on her desk, and covered her face with her palms. "Charlotte?"

"Yes?"

"He was wearing glasses."

Charlotte burst out in a rare bout of raucous laughter. "Wow, it's like somehow he knows all the things that will appeal to you, right? An intelligent, handsome, family-oriented gentleman, who wears suspenders AND ties AND glasses?"

From behind her hands, Lizzie adds, "and they were ridiculous, nerdy, awkward, hipster glasses. You know that geekery turns me on…"

"So what are you going to do with this information – this sudden realization that you're attracted to Darcy?"

Still hiding behind her hands, Lizzie sighed. "It's not… sudden, Charlotte. Last week, when we were filming Episode 80, he turned around to leave the room, and all I could focus on was how much I wanted to dig my heels into his firm little ass! And, really, if I'm being totally honest with myself, if he hadn't been such a pretentious rat bastard back at the Gibson wedding, I would have found him sexy even back then!" Lizzie's head again slumped down onto her arms. "Ohhhh, Charlotte… what am I going to do?"

"Lizzie, I love you, but this is not a conversation that you need to be having with _me_."

Lizzie raised her head. "I can't just talk about it with Darcy! 'Hey, I think you're super-hot and I'd love to see what you look like naked?'"

"He might really, _really_ appreciate that sentiment, Lizzie." Lizzie narrowed her eyes at Charlotte. "Fine. I just meant that I can't give you the answers here. _You_ have to own up to your feelings, whether they are purely physical or if there's something else there, and decide what you want to do about them."

Lizzie leaned against her propped arm, and took a deep breath before nodding at Charlotte.

Charlotte wrinkled her nose at Lizzie before adding, "And in the meantime, I'll send you some batteries."

Lizzie laughed heartily. "I adore you, my naughty, wise Bestie."

"Right back atcha, my confused, horny Bestie."

They both waved as they ended their video chat. Lizzie sat back in her chair, and closed her eyes. An image of Darcy in profile, looking out over the bay, floated up from the depths of her mind. Opening her eyes, she impulsively reached for her phone. She opened twitter and typed " **wmdarcy** Thank you and Gigi for an awesome day." and posted before she could have a chance to overthink it.

Two minutes later, she dropped her phone on her computer when both chimed loudly and simultaneously. She snatched up her phone and read the new tweet. " **TheLizzieBennet** Our pleasure."

Lizzie clutched her phone to her chest, and wondered what Monday would bring.


End file.
